


Old Married Couple With a Touch of Affair

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Cheating, Leopard Print, M/M, Prada, Silk - Freeform, chinos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Thanks again for reading boo, hope you like the story ;)





	Old Married Couple With a Touch of Affair

Hector steps through the portal, sighing at the scent of nature. Disgusting.

He’d rather be at home with his favorite beau, and Husband, Ares, but he has work to do because he’s Hecot r and Hector always has work to do. 

He decided to start looking, floating easily over the muck because there was no way he was going to get his brands dirty. He was wearing a PRada, leopard print suit, with a silk black shitty button up beaneath it and chinos. To tie the whole look together, he was wearing his favorite blue tie, the one that matched hector’s husbands eyes; Ares’ eyes were a bllue, probably, because he was the son of a sky god. I don’t know the lore, just deal with it okay?

Anyway, Hector floats over the muck of the wilderness and comes across Eve feeding Blasteroarsa a juicy, fresh kill; a leer, half lion, half deer creature only native to Austrailia of course. 

“Hey Eve, I have something important to tell you or whatever” Hector flicks his bangs out of the way, “yeah so like, if you could stop eating that deer thing, that’d be great”

“Hector!” Eve smiles in greeting and comes over to give the well dressed man a hug. “Good to see you mate, even if you’re even older than before.” His eyes shine with joy at seeing his friend.

“Um, what do you mean old? We’re basically the same age after all this time.” Hector nervously straightens his tie. “I’m not old.”

“Sure ya are! You’ve been married to long, m8. When’s the last time you’ve had a good fling, ey?” That shuts Hector up as he thinks back. He’d never cheat on his husbando, but like… 

Oh hect, he was like. An old married couple? Which was cute in it’s own way don’t get me wrong but like, Hector needs to be young and sly and flirtatious! Where did the time go?

“Oh shoot, I guess I need to sleep with someone then,” Hector sighs, sitting down with his head in his hands. “What do I do, how can i have sex and not cheat on my sexy husband???”

Eve strokes his chin for a minute, thinking for the first time in probably 60 years. “Well, I guess you could just have a good old time with me then,” he suggests.

Hector thinks about it for a second then shrugs. 

“Okay” he says and then they fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading boo, hope you like the story ;)


End file.
